Miracle
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: So everyone knows that pincer ate all the survivers of the crashed starship, despite the gas, but what if there was one surviver that pincer over looked. One baby that escaped pincers multiple eyes. What if she found Junior?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello duckies! now Iguess this fanfiction is pretty close to my other one because its another OC. Well! Anyway, on a more serious note, this fanfiction is dedicated to my gym teacher, who has never given my class any doudt that we are her girls and shed always protect us, esspecially after the sandy hook shooting. this is also dedicated to the people there. disclaimer: I don't own anything you would here about.**

* * *

Normally children under 3 years old are not allowed to travel in the large escape ships that littered the large feild covered by a fence. It said so in big red letters on the door of Planetary Customs. Cryogenic freeze is harmful to the undeveloped nervouse system. But for whatever reason, 2 year old Miracle Houstein went from rather comfortable to a kinda tingly cold in a second. Then not much of anything until she was suddenly lying on her unclean diaper bout a foot away from some tuby thing. There was screaming coming from some where in the distance but she was transfixed by the two bodys on either side of the tube she tumbled out of. Red stuff was leaking out of there heads. When your a child, you can't tell exactly what things are, but you can sense when things are good or bad. So Miracle started crying not because her parents were dead in front of her, but because she could sense the death. "Dammit Private Lytle! Go check the cryo tubes for survivers!" A women with long brown hair came running down the hall. She stopped first and checked the tubes belonging to the crew members that weren't present in the main room of the starship. She jumped back at the sight of the dead rangers. Private Lytle pressed herself against the wall and held her hand to her mouth so that Commander Holmes or the other crew members wouldn't here her sobs. A little more cautiously, Private Lytle checked all the other tubes only to find simmilar sittuations. Shaking from the morbid scene, Private Lytle heard small crying. Walking slowly to the end of the hall to see a little girl with a patch of red hair and a dirty overlarge tshirt crying. She aproached the girl and kneeled down ext her. She didn't acknowledge her right away until she pulled her into her arms and she calmed down. She could sense good. Private Lytle looked up at the other cryo tubes and saw the lable on the empty one said **Miracle Houstein **The other two next to hers had the same last name. "Oh my dead god." She breathed. "It's ok Miracle, every things going to be ok." she picked Miracle up and carried her to the main room. "I found a surviver." twanged Private Lytle in a southern accent. "Good bring him i.. please tell me that is not a child." Said Commander Holmes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bark woof bark woof!" yelled the data dog. "UH nooooo." Private Lytle moved to the side in a attempt to cover the baby. "Well I think she's aborable Devin." said officer Coleman, walking over to the baby and playing with her arms. "I don't have time for a fuckong poop machine! We are stranding on a fucking alien planet and half the crew is gonzo!" Private Lytle stepped up. "I uh could take care of her." Commander Holmes was already hunched over a sparking control panel ."Sure whatever." Private Lytle and Officer Coleman giggled together. Privae Lytle went over to her husband Private Rosenthal. "Honey?" He was hunched over some tools trying to fix the mainframe. "Yes dear?" Lytle smiled at her new daughter. "We just had a baby." Private Rosenthals head collided with the mainframe. Miracle started crying. He turned around to see his wife holding a baby without a care in the world. "Oh Devin." Slowly he made his way over to his new family. "Dev, how?" "I found her outside the cryo tubes, AJ said I could keep her. Brian we're parents!" Private Lytle put her free arm around Private Rosenthals neck and he wrapped her and his daughter in his arms. "Whats her name?" Whispered Rosenthal, "Miracle." Lytle whispered back as Miracle drifted off on her neck. "Miracle oh beautiful!" The two of them rocked her back and forth between them. "I love you Dev." "I love you Brian."

* * *

"Daddy?" A little girl with red hair skipped over to Private Rosenthal who was practicing on the targets on the wall. "Yeah sweetie?" He kneeled down next to her. "Whats that?" Miracle pointed toward his zapper. "This is a zapper, it make blue light apear, but don't touch the light. Its dangerous." Miracle nodded along. "Can I learn how to use it?" Private Rosenthal fidgited a little ."Sure Miracle, just promise me not to use it unless i'm with you ok. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." Miracle bowed her head. "Yes daddy." Miracle pressed herself to her fathers chest and let him put both her hands on certain parts of the Zapper. "Ok make sure that you aim correctly, in this case aim above the little red dot, but if its a live target aim to its chin." Miracle pressed down on the button and a tube of blue light exploded and a hole apeared jusr adjacent to the bulls eye. "Really good Miracle, but if you wanna get a bulls eye, don't shake the zapper before you fire." "Yes daddy." There was some yelling coming from the main room. "whats going on over there?" He stood up and walked to the door followed by Miracle who was dragging the Zapper behind her. "Lutenant Strauss! Whats wrong!" Yelled Commander Holmes. "Nick Nick!" yelled Captain Brunsman. " Luitenant Strauss was shaking violently on the floor. Then _splurg! _Some creature jumped out of Luitenant Strausses chest and started eating him! Everybody started shreiking then the bug was a stain. Everyone stared at the cause of it, to Miracle standing with a smoking gun, zapper uh thingy. Miracle stared at the body of Luitenant Strauss and panted, tears in her eyes. Private Rosenthal acted fast and picked up Miracle and quickly pulled her away from the room.

* * *

"Brian we have got to get out of here!" A week later found Miracle hiding in the door as her mother cried in her fathers arms. "This is no place for our daughter to live, This place has hostile natives and AJ is going insane!" Private Rosenthal stroked his wifes hair and rocked from his toes to his heels. "It's ok Dev where is he now?" "In the main room, trying to contact the G.L.E.E. Brian, I don't think they're coming back for us." Private Rosenthal paused for a moment to consider this. Miracle was shocked. Her mother has only spoken good of this G.L.E.E. "Honey that is ridic..." A loud explosion rocked the entire ship. A shreik cut the air, obviously belonging to commandre Holmes. Miracle ran alongside her parents to the main room. The family froze and Miracle screamed. A giant monster had just finnished eating Officer Coleman. It turn towards them and made some weird googly noises. It leered towards them. "RUN!" yelled Private Rosenthal and he lunged ofr a zapper. Private Lytle picked up Miracle and ran in theother direction, trying to ignore the screams as her husband was eaten. "Mommy mommy!" whined Miracle. "Shshsh everythings alright Miracle, you have to be quiet now." "Yes mommy." Private Lytle was now outside the ship and was running throught the jungle. "Almost there Miracle we're almost there." Tears ran down the 2 girls faces. A giant brown claw then lunged out of nowhere and grabbed Private Lytle. Thinking quick, Private Lytle tossed Miracle as far as she could. "Mommy mommy!" screamed Miracle, running back to the monster, prepared to jump the thing holding her. "No! Miracle! Miracle listen to your mother, run, whatever you do don't stop running and don't look back! You hear? RUN!" The creature seemed to laugh at this. but Miracle was already off, the picture of her mothers head being ripped off imprinted in her mind.

* * *

**Ok I know depressing but don't worry, Junior is in the next chapter. I got the names of the crew members from the starkids in the film part at the begining of starship. And I know the name Miracle is kinda stupid but it ties in later I promise. Reveiw or perish**


	2. Chapter 2

**I havn't been really able to do much lately! I play Ursula in bye bye birdie. Unfortunatly theres a blizzard here so the shows are moved to to the end of the week. I also had a really weird Harley Joker moment with the jerk who played conrad. Freaky right. well so I can finnally do somthing that has to do with the internet so lets pray the power does go out! special thanks to miss rose weasly for reveiwing and following. profanities- mild cursing and nudety, thats right!**

* * *

"Are- are they friendly?" Junior felt he answered his own question as he backed away from the little monster. "Here' a little fact about baby bugs." _They always ruin my fun! I never get what I want! NEVER! Its real bogus. _The bug jumped on his chest and Junior growled in pain as it tore through his clothes. "... don't look now Junior, but thats you!" He was covered in them! It finnally flashed through Juniors mind that he was actually going to die. He always thought it would be his moms cooking that done him in. Guess he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Unless you still need to eat in hell. Junior then had what would probobly was his last thought. _Whats the best evil villian line I could say right now? Ouch!_ "NO!" Junior reached out to grab somthing, anything! The pain was unbearble! After weighing his options, Junior decided to go limp and let the bugs drag him offstage. He meant out of eyeshot. He thought he heard Bug say somthing about ringo or dingo or somthing. Didn't matter, Junior could feel his body soak in blood. The baby bugs havn't tore ant whole chunks of flesh, but Junior had enough brains to know that he'd bleed out at any moment. Then there was a loud screaming! At first, Junior thought it was just what death sounded like, but it sounded to human for whatever death was. All the bugs scampered of his body. Junior looked up from the shale of blood dripping over his eyes and saw a young woman with long red hair and a large G.L.E.E. shirt. She had a large chunk of meat tied to her waiste with what looked like a ripped up extension cord. The bugs hissed at the woman and looked ready to attack her when she shouted at them in bug language and tossed them the meat. They hissed again and ran after the meat. The strange girls eyes met Juniors and she stared at him, frozen. "Uh-umuhuhuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh, hey! I'm Junior! Maybe you heard of me?" The girls eyes flit to the zapper that still hung at Juniors side. His hand went on it insticntivly when he heard her scream. She was gone a second later. "It was worth a shot." Junior passed out

* * *

Junior groaned as he woke. He propped himself up on the wall of stone that made up a cliff and exaimined the damage. "I'm definatley going to have to put some calimine lotion on this." He pushed himself up using the wall and started to where the drop pod he lent pincer left. He left a first aid kit and some other stuff there in case pincer took a while. Though he kinda peiced it together that pincer wasn't coming. He finnished bandaging himself, he took out a communicator and tried to contact his father. "Dad, hey dad if you get this, I screwed up and I need some help to get me off this planet. And possibly a rabies shot. Call back. please!" Junior sighed and sat down on the grass. He finds himself talking to his dads voice machine more than he actually talks to his dad. Boerd he started thinking about the girl who saved his butt. _Who was she? Is she human? Did I imagine her? _After a light nap, he decided to go find her. "Hey! Person alien thingy girl! Uh just wanted to say uh tha-th-thank... ya don't suck!" Junior pushed through vegetation and was starting to lose interest. "Person!" He made one final push through the vines and stumbled upon a clearing/ mini camp out. The young women was pacing back and forth, turning a sharp rock over in her hand. The arrogant man was about to aproach her when some kind of mammal came slithering toward her. It was like a giant furry snake with no eyes and sharp teeth. It was sltihering swiftly toward the girl, whos back was turned. Junior hitched his zapper to shoot the brains out of the monster when the girl whipped around and threw the rock at the monster, impaling it by the neck and pinning it to a tree. Juniors mouth hit the floor. He had only seen Taz do somthing like that. The creature started snapping and whipping and screaming. Junior lost interest. When Taz did it, it completly ripped out the targets throut, killing it instently. This creature was still alive! Normally the man would have just walked away, but he decided to stay, only because he still was curious about the young woman. Tentivley she stepped over to the creature, jumping back every now and then when it snapped. She grabbed the tail and yanked down. The creature went limp. The girl pulled out the rock and threw the snake thing over her shoulder. She trudged to a large rock and laid down the thing. It sizzled like a grill. "Hey wait a minute that was totally awsome!" Junior ran into the clearing. Imediatley, she was running. "Hey wait up! Come on the aching just stopped!" Junior ran after her when the ground underneath him dissapeared. "As Krayonder would say WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAHHHH!" Junior was sliding down a slide of hollow trees. He looked over to another slide that was being used by the girl. She gave him a wicked smile and waved at him, then lept off the slide.

* * *

"Owowowowow!" The girl tumbled down a hill. "Dead god! Now the fucking humans come! Now i'll never see him again." She picked herself off the ground. She was close to a stream with a waterfall. She walked over and started undressing. Junior tumbled down the hill and rolled to a stop. He looked up and his eyes widened. The girl was fucking striping! He stared at her as she jumped into the stram and started splashing around and laughing. She tilted her head back and let the water run down her dark red hair. She sighed and collapsed in content and lied down to dry off. For some reason, Junior didn't want to move until she was dressed. A second later she was tieing the wire back around the army green shirt and rolled up the sleeves. Then Junior rushed out of the bushes and seized her by the waiste and tossed her over her shoulder while she gave a primal scream. Rather suprised by his actions, he just started running. He felt hard pain in his shoulder and thought it was a good idea to put her down. He pushed her into a corner of 2 ledges and held her tightly by the arms. "Who are you!" "Miracle!" Miracle jumped back and kicked Junior squarley in the chest. Panting, Miracle ran as fast as she could. So fast that it didn't occur to her that she shouldn't be running on wet bedrock until she was face down on the stone. She groaned. Injurys were NOT good in her line of work. Her legs were bleeding badly but she heard Junior slipping and sliding somewhere behind her. Miracle pushed herslef up and continued running, falling down even more in her haste. _There should be a tunnel here! Where is it! _crawling now, Miracle hunted around for a hole. _Finnally! _"He Miracle!" paniced, Miracle started to worm her way into the tunnel. _Yes yes! _The tunnel opened up and she started to drop down. Suddenly, somthing grabbed her ankle. Miracle swung to the wall of the tunnel and her head smashed open. Her head swung to the other wall and everything went dark.

* * *

Junior heard a scream from the tunnel and quickly pulled the girl out of the cave. She was all bloodied. Junior was never really exposed to blood and when he saw the girl he started a long string of curses in a panicky tone. "Why the hell do I keep doing stuff like this!" He looked around in a attempt to get his bearings. He scooped up the girl and bolted to where he thought the first aid kit was, trying to forget the fact that liquid intergalactic hermit was leaking on his new shirt.

* * *

**Well thats it! I tried to make junior as realistic as possible. Miracle is probobly 21 22 at the moment. Junior already said he was 25. Reveiw please! I want to know exactly what you picture reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes yet another chapter. Sorry i'm just pissed that the nostalgia critic didn't reveiw Sweeny Todd. Pretty women was in his top 11 villians songs so I know he watched it! Sorry for bursting duckies but i'm kinda in a Sweeny Todd phase. Should I put a disclaimer up for mentioning the Nostalgia critic? Well I don't own him.**

* * *

Darkness gave way to pain as Miracle shot up and quickly grabbed her head. There was somthing wrapped around her head that felt like some leaf. "As much as pain brings me joy, id perfer you don't do that. I need you consiouce if i'm ever gonna get rid of you." Miracle tried to make another run for it but the shooting pain in her head just alowed her to turn on her stomache with a gasp. Junior jumped a little but regained control of himself. "What happened?" Junior smiled and guiltily rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh well you bumped her head doing somthing and..." "I remember that ya dipshit I meant after that!" snapped Miracle. Junior raised his hands in surrender position and gave a fake-insulted smile. Miracle gave another moan of pain and kicked Junior in the shins, which was the only thing she could reach lying down. "Ow! Hey no need for that! I just carried you back here and wrapped your head." Miracle looked grim. "You didn't do anything right." This actually suprised Junior. "No!" Miracle tried to stand up again and shreiked. This time Junior jumped up and grabbed her arm. "NO!" Juniorlet go quickly and let Miracle fall. "I CAN'T Be hurt I CAN"T! I NEED to hunt!" suddenly she gasped. "Hunt. Food. My food!" This time, not caring about the pain she shot up and ran to the woods. Junior ran after her and grabbed her waist. "NO! I need to go! Your bad! Go away go away!" She screamed while Junior held on tight. Miracle went limp and cried. Juniior didn't quite know what to do. He pressed her to his chest like he saw Bug and February do once. "Uh there there?"Junior ran his hands through her hair. "Um I got some painkillers in here somewhere if it uh helps?'' Jumior sat Miracle down and rumaged through the first aid kit till her found a little bottle of stuff. Here its uh you just swallow it then..." "I've seen it done." Miracle took the pill and layed down. "Why are you here now?" Junior looked up from his communicator. "Hmm?" Miracle stretched her neck as the pill kicked in. "We needed you. Why are you here now. How dare you be here now." Junior tried to swallow his guilt and lit a weed. "It was complecated. I guess i'm sorry." Miracle yawned "I wouldn't call that an apology but somthing tells me thats i'll im gonna get out of you." Miracle pulled lazily at the grass. "Maybe you should sleep." Miracle just grunted. "I really think you should sleep." Miracle drooped. "Goodnight guess Junior." Miracle cuddled down on the grass. She could sense that Junior was bad, but there was also something that she stayed for, something that alowed him the hold her gently. Junior watched her sleep and had mixed feelings, one about shooting her, one about feeling bad that he could never help her. _Dead god dahm I hate thinking!_

* * *

Junior felt warm, which was weird because he didn't pack any emergency blanket, so he didn't know why he was warm, but he liked it alot. He snuggled, yes snuggled, under the blanket. soft hair brushed his face. _Uh wait wha? _Juniors eyes snapped open and realised that during the the night he must've rolled over to where Miracle slept and wrapped his arms around her. The hermit in question was curled in a ball, trying to soke in as much heat as she could into her pale body. Figuring that moving would wake her, he slowly rolled on top of Miracle and rolled off after a minute. He grabbed the communicater and tried again. "Listen dad, it's not just me here and we both really need help. Pleasde call back, this isn't just for me." message machine again. Junior growled at the thing. "What the hell was that?" asked Miracle. Junior looked over to see that Miracle had awaken. "I was just trying to get in touch with my dad. Trying to get out of here." Miracle nodded. "You have a father?" "Yeah." Miracle got up and Junior got up to just in case she collapsed again. She didn't and she removed the gauze around her head. carfully she felt the cuts around her head and winced at the touch. '' Thank you for helping me. I should go.'' Miracle left without looking back. Junior watched with questions in his head and a feeling he should go after her. And he did.

* * *

He found her kneeling in front of the stone she laid the weird animal down the day before like it was a alter. Ontop of the rock was the charcoaled remains of said weird animal. "Uh would this be a bad time to ask how that does that?" Out of no where Miracle lept into the air and her kicks just missed Juniors face. "Oh um what are you doing here, shouldn't you be trying to get out of here?" Miracle grabbed a stick and poked the meat. It knocked off the rock and promptly disintergrated. "Nuts." Junior went to stand next to Miracle. He scuffed the ash under his boot. "Any way you could get another?" Miracle gave him a look that screamed _Really! Thats what you say right now! _"No. They don't come out unless you stand still for however the hell long." Miracle turned away from him and folded her arms, but she still saw the glint of guilt in his ever arragant face. "Look I could just go through the jungle, see if I can get something." "But what if you don't?" Miracle turned around to face him and shrugged. Junior never went a day without food so he felt uncomfortable with Miracles dissapointed coolness on the subject. "Ya know I could come if ya where'd ya go?" Juniors eyes flicked around the area where Miracle just stood. "Up here stupid!" Junior looked up and saw Miracle up in the trees leaning on the trunk. "Your not very smart are you?" she asked, leeping to a branch on the othe tree. "Oh yeah? whats 2 plus 2?" "Whats a 2?" Junior walked along the tree line as Miracle went. "Weren't you saying somithign about comeing?" Junior looked around, Miracle didn't realy seem to be going anywhere. "Where are we going?" Miracle pointed foreward. Junior couldn't see anything but vines. "Through my zipline system, I don't like to use it cause I have to make new harrnesses everytime." Junior shot up a questioning look. "Zipline system?" Returning his look with a grim one, Miracle said "I've been living alone since forever, what'd ya think I did all day?" They reached the end of the trees where a creavas began. Without warning, Miracle jumped out of the trees, grabbing a fistfull of vines that came down in her hands. In panic junior rushed over and caught her. Miracle blushed. "You know this vine doesn't reach the ground, but uh thanks." Junior looked and saw the vine Miracle grabbed was a harness attached to more vines. "There is some more over there." Miracle poined over to three more harnesses. Miracle pushed out of Juniors arms and hung suspened a foot over the ground. She kicked her kegs through the noose and Junior did the same. "Ready?" without waiting for a answere Miracle kicked off and started slowly, then she twisted around. "Well are you coming or not." Junior still wasn't sure if she was serious. He decided to do the jump and pushed off. Miracle suddenly shot downward into the crevases. Juniors eyes widend and he was going down to before he could even scream. Then he started screaming like a little girl. He looked down through the blur and saw Miracle laughing! The zipline dipped and the 2 were thrust into a cave. All that Junior could hear was the swish of the ziplines and Miracles laughter. Then everything was light. Junior was blinded for a second then he saw they were spiralling through a cave of orange stone a hole in the ceiling shot light in tiny lasers throughout the cave. Junior noticed the Miracle was no longer sitting in the vine but had laind down and the vine tightend arounf her waist. She was spinning like a top and Junior decided to do the same. Miracle grabbed a spear on a stone shelf. They were emersed in dark again but Junior could here scurrying as small animals ran away from Miracles glinting spear. They were in the forest again and he could see Bugs scuttling underneath him, but they were to high up for them to see. Miracle hacked at any mammal she saw in the trees. Sh eflipped through a flock of blue tucan flamingo hybrid thingys. Junior felt a little unsteady and felt his lunch coming up. Breaking out of the trees they sailed over a large cliff and junior looked around in amazment. The dangerous planet looked so peacful at this height. Miracle caught his eye and gave him a smile then they dipped again. "AHHHHHH!" Wind hit Junirs forehead like a knife. Miracle slipped upside down and the vine wrapped around her ankle. Junior did the same though this time it wasn't intentional. Inside a waterfall Miracle stadded in the water. Sparkles shone through the 2s hair. Unwrapping her ankle, Miracle dropped down and grabbed the now untangled vine. Getting kinda sick of being upside down, Junior did so also. Stumbling a little trying to grab the vine again. The 2 vines wrapped around each other like a tether ball. Miracle held on with her hands over her head and with her legs pressed together to keep her on the vine. Junior held on with one hand and let his other trace down Miracles back. They bopth blushed and then Miracle let go, dragging them bothe down a hole. The 2 tumbled onto the grass. "Did ya get anything?" Croaked Junior when they finnally stopped. "I got... a fish?" Miracle raised an eyebrow on the tiny fish sppeared in her stick. "I'm not sharing.

* * *

**Thanks to those who reveiwed and followed! I know total filler but this is just a side series! I do other fanfictions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey- yo duckies! thats right I got a new chapter! Reveiw or perish in fire and ice!**

* * *

"Hey hey what do ya mean your not sharing! Ever heard of sharing is caring? Miracle!" Junior was jogging to keep up with Miracle. "Calm down its only a day, you won't starve. Besides, you didn't help me, you were just screaming your ass off." Junior pretended to look offened, falling behind again."I was not screaming!" Miracle stopped and looked up at Junior. "Like a girl." She said defiantly. She climded down into a hole in a rock. "You coming r not?" Junior shrugged and follwed her down. The ground beneath him gave way and he sscreamed as he went down. When he finnaly opened his eyes, Miracle was standing over him, one hand on her hip one hand clutching the spear. "Like a girl." Junior followed Miracle down a stone street raised in the middle of a river, splitting the rushing water into 2 deadly torrents. "Be quiet. There could be bugs outside the walls." If Junior listend closly, he could her scurrying. "How is it that the bugs imediatly noticed us, but never you?" Junior whispered. "Cause i;m not clumsy and obnoxious." Junior nodded, "Fair point." They walked in silence the rest of the way until a large rumbling sound shook the cavern. Junior let out a squeal. "Shut up will ya! Its just the overqueen, we must be under the spawning grounds." Junior looked up at the crumbling ceiling when it dawned on him. " You mean, up there, she is..." Another even louder rumbling came and Junior jumped and grabbed Miracle from behind, making her drop the fish. "NO!" Miracle lunged over the side. junior quickly grabbed her waist before she plumetted out of reach. "No, no." Miracle let her legs swing back to solid ground but Junior still held on. "Calm down, like you said its just a day without dinner." Miracles body tensed and she stood erect. "No! Its just 3 days without anything! And if I don't eat I can't get more food! Then I die! But you woudn't know about that cause your a spoiled priss!" Miracle pushed away and started walking. Junior now noticed how thin she was and the slight sway as she walked. Miracle stopped in her tracks when she heard a splash. "Junior?" She turned around and saw Junior wink in and out of visibility as he tumbled through the water. "Junior!" Miracle imediatly started running as fast as she could, feeling slightly dizzy as she went. Shortly, she could see Juniors body tumbling from behind her, but not be much distance. Taking a running start, Miracle lept over the water and her body collided with a stallagtite. Her head swimming, she wrapped her legs around the over hanging rock and let go. Junior passed underneath her just as she turned upside down. Miracle grabbed his hand and Juniors head broke the surface. he spat out water and gave a wet gasp for air, pulling Miracle down as he pulled up. "Give me your other hand!" yelled Miracle over the roar of water. "I can't!" With one final tug, Junior pulled Miracle into the water. Miracle felt the water pummel every inch of her body, but she could also feel Juniors hand wrapped protectivly around hers.

* * *

Junior gasped for breath as he reached water that he could stand up in. He kick himself onto the bank and pulled a limp Miracle out with him. He recognized the stream as the one he saw Miracle bath in the day before. "Miracle?" Junior looked over but Miracle just laid beside him, eyes closed. "Miracle, c'mon talk to me. Miracle!" Slowly the red heads eyes opened. "Why do I have to save your ass every 2 second?" she moaned. Junior smiled in releif, then pulled out a giant fish that he had in his other hand. Miracle broke out in a grin. "You son of a bitch!" Miracle jumped on his chest and the 2 rolle through the grass, laughing. When they finnaly stopped, Miracle was draped over Juniors chest and Junior was holding her sides. they both blushed and Miracle rolled off of him. Feeling flustered, Junior searched his uniform for a joint. It was water logged, but he got his lighter to ignite the drugs after a few tries. "Whats that?" Miracle wearily leaned on her elbows, her hunger starting to set in. Junior looked from Miracle to the joint. "Well it's called marajuana, or pot. Its a plant that makes you feel good. Wanna try?" He held out the joint to Miracle. She took it and put it to her lips, copying Junior. Her eyes widened and she started coughing violently. "Oh shit!" _What was I thinking! giving that to her! _Panicing, Junior grabbed the scruff of Miracles neck and dunked her into the stream. She came up and gave a wet gasp, spewing water. "Feel better?" Miracle gave a weak nod. Junior had lost his joint in the water but didn't feel like another one. "Oh shit you look exhausted!" The drug attack had slipped away at Miracle mask. "Here." Junior slipped the fish into the loop of his belt where it swung precariously. He then scooped up Miracle. She shook her head but couldn't fight him off. The river took alot out of her. Junior felt her belly rumble against his body. Taking a second to get his bearings, Junior headed off to the 2 slides

* * *

**Hey! Cute huh? I thought Junior could be the Jane in that relationship and Miracle could be Tarzan. Which explains why Junior has to be saved. Its just harder to do a boy damsel in distress. I also have him introducing modern things to Miracle and kinda putting her in danger. If your wondering where I got this logic it all comes from Junior screaming at Pincer. So hot! Bt dubs, if any of you duckies happened to have seen Starship live, could you please tell me what happens between Specs and krayonder when they kiss! I GOTS TA KNOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey duckies well, my computers broken so i typed with my phone and am using my grandmas computer. thats why I haven't updated.**

Junior didn't know how the weird grill rocks worked, or how to cook, but he just figured he just had the make sure the fish didn't catch fire. He looked over at miracle, who was sitting on a rock clutching her sides. "Doing alright over there?" Miracle looked up at him and gave a small nod. Then she grumbled "I'd be better of you didn't launch yourself into rapids!" Junior decided to let that one slide. " I think it's ready oh hot hot hot hot!" Junior pinched the fish tail and started hurrying to the rock Miracle sat on. He released the fish onto the rock and sat down across from Miracle, sucking on his singed fingers. "You might want to wait." Miracle gave the fish a hollow gaze. Junior noticed she was shivering. Both were soaking wet. Junior started to notice the cold himself. Hot or not the fish was probably a good idea. " you could uh eat now" miracle ripped a pink peice of flesh off the fish and put it shakily in her mouth. Her face gave a slight light as she started pulling small chunks off. Junior also started eating and realized... He could not cook at all. But he was to hungry to care to much. Miracle didn't seem to even taste the food. It was bone within seconds. Little fun fact about that. The bones were blue. Junior thought he should probably question that. _'To late now'_ . Color had returned to Miracles face and the light had returned to her eyes. Junior matched her contented smile. Then Miracle looked up at the fading light. "We should get inside." Junior was confused. " get in side where?" Miracle slide off the rock, her energy restored, and beckoned junior to fallow.

* * *

Leading Junior through the jungle a few feet, Miracle pointed to a sink hole with a half submerged starship poking out of the top. Junior looked over the cliff and saw the main entrance to the starship a mile beneath them shrouded by a arch of orange rock. " uh how do we get down?" Miracle shushed him. "We don't go down that way. There's this giant ant that has been coming here a lot since the crew...left". It took Junior a second for it to click. "Oh you mean bug! Don't worry that son of a bitch won't be bothering you anymore. " Miracle gave a sly smile " last I checked he sicked a bunch of carnivorous larvae on your ass" a blush crept up Juniors neck. "You saw that part? Miracle? Stop !" Miracle lept off the ground and landed on the top of the starship. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Hokay this Is happening. Gaaaahhhh!" Junior jumped off the cliff onto the slippery metal. Miracle grabbed his hand before he fell. "C'mon dummy!" Miracle slammed her foot down hard on a dented hatch. It pushed in enough for her to wriggle in. Junior however was not so small and it took a few minutes for Miracle to pull him inside. When his body finally collided with the ground, he looked up at the remains of the crashed starship. "Whoa, so this Is what bug always talked about." He got up and sat cross legged on the loft, which was probably a deck that was ripped apart, and stared down. Miracle lept from broken platform to pointy handle and reached the bottom. Junior just fell of the loft and landed on his stomach. "Ow" Miracle rolled her eyes. Junior noticed that some water trapped in his jumpsuit had squirted out of his pant leg fur nag the fall. " uh uh um that's not..." "I don't wanna know." Junior got up and looked around. "So this is where you live?" Miracle nodded. The young man studied a piece of va door Frame that was ripped apart by claws._ 'Pincer'_. Junior looked back at Miracle. "How did you escape pincer?" At first Miracle didn't know who he was talking about, the realization dawned on her face. "Mommy". Deciding not to press further, Junior got an idea. "Hey, maybe I could call my dad from here!" Miracle tensed. Junior made his way over to the controls. A dial tone blasting through the speakers of the starship made both jump. The view screen then was static. "Juni...ki...where... Sou...call...JUNIO..." The screen went dark. Miracle looked at Junior with wide eyes. "Dad usually doesn't sound like that. Maybe if I just... Oops." The screen was static again. Then the image cleared and security footage from a long time ago showed. Junior was about to change it, but Miracle held up her hand. Both stood frozen And watched.

**remember ****review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally I figured out how to publish on my phone! It's hard to tell whether it's long enough or not using notes. All you duckies better check out my friend miss sunbeam on holy musical b man!**

* * *

The 2 were rigid as the view screen played security videos. On the screen, a young woman and a young man held a little red headed baby between them as they cried in happiness. The video changed showing Miracles father holding Miracle on his hip and pretended to waltz with her. Her mother feeding her, her aunts changing her, it all played out in front of their eyes. Then pincer came in. " Miracle? Are you ok?" Miracle hadn't moved a muscle since Junior turned on the videos. Pincer rampaged through the starship, ripping apart the crew. "Really Miracle, stop watching." pincer was reaching for her father. "Miracle stop!" Her father was torn asunder. Pincer was reaching for her mother. " don't look!" Junior jumped over the controls and grabbed Miracle, pulling her into his chest. She froze against his skin. Junior held his breath as he watched Miracle scamper off on her own, covered in her mothers guts. It made him want to barf. "Doesn't matter. I've seen these videos before. I've seen it real life. I'm over it." Junior pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You don't look over it." Miracle gave him a hardened, almost feral look. "Bedtime!" She snarled. Before he could grab her again she was climbing up the wall into a hole. _um how do I get up there? _He jumped as high as he could, grabbing a pole and inched his way up. "What's keepin ya stupid?" Miracle poked her head out of the wall. She started laughing when she saw him. It wasn't strong, but it was present. Climbing out of the hole and lept onto the last run. She squatted in front of him and smirked. Extending her hand, she talked him through the rungs. Junior opened his eyes to find himself at the mouth of the hole. He returned her smile and crawled in. Inside there was a moldy blanket and a wire screen pressed over a hole. Along the walls were crude drawings of different bugs. "You can take the blanket. You look cold." truthfully, Junior was kinda chilly, they both were still wet, but Miracle was shaking. Normally he would have seen it as a opportunity to get a blanket, with the added plus of Miracle freezing to death, but he didn't... feel like it. Miracle had already curled into a ball on the far side of the room. "Hey, um well uh, this uuuuuhhhh this blanket! This blankets to thin anyway. I'd probably be warmer if we were uh closer together?" Miracle raised an eyebrow, but she didn't object when Junior came over with the blanket and wrapped around her. If it was anyone else (not that she expected anyone at all) she would have thought it was a good idea, for survival, but something about when Junior touched her, she felt. Both actually did feel warmer though, so neither pulled away. "Junior? whats earth like?" Miracles voice was tired. "Well, I'm not the best person to ask about that. until a year or 2 ago, there was a large war on earth. Every where actually. A war is when a bunch of large groups fight. A lot of bad things were happening. And I didn't experience any of it." Junior looked down and saw Miracle was already asleep. He gave a tiny smile And fell asleep.

* * *

Since the last time they slept apart they woke up together, Juniorbused logic and reason to predict they would wake up apart. But he forgot 2 things, he didn't know what "predict" meant and since when has logic and reason ever existed in his life! Junior woke with Miracle draped over his chest. As soon as he moved, Miracle snapped awake and pounced on his chest, scanning the area. "Oh it's you." Miracle rolled off. She turned away from him. Her face was hot. "What's for breakfast?" Junior cracker his back and groaned. Miracle gave him a angry look. "You want breakfast? Go kill it!" This sentence awakened Junior a little more. "What! Didn't you save anything from last night?" This infuriated Miracle. "No! You ate it all!" Junior could she her growing frustration but didnt see any reason for it, making it not his problem. "Look, im new at this so can't you just get something for me? Ya know sharing is caring!"Miracle ran to Juniors side and kicked him. "Get off your lazy ass and pull your own weight!" That tore it. Junior jumped up and grabbed Miracles arm, pinning her to the wall. He was about to give her a warning about crossing him again, when Miracle bared her teeth and shoved him away. Falling backwards the young man watched Miracle fall on all fours and start snarling. Slowly she stalked up to Junior and crawled on top of his chest again. Almost gently, she lifted his head so the were locked in each others gaze. "Don't cross me again." She growled. She crawled off him and got up. glaring at him, she lept out the hole. Junior sat for a second in bewilderment then followed her. _she touched me!_

* * *

Outside, Miracle pondered her feelings. _why did it itch when he grabbed me? What was in that fish!_ "hey Miracle... You alright?" Miracle jumped. "Oh uh... How'd you get down the wall?" Junior thought about this. "I have no idea." suddenly Miracle stiffened. "What?" Jerking her head, Miracle ran in a circle. "I hear something" Junior listened around but heard nothing. "I don't think...""run!" Miracle grabbed Juniors hand and pulled him along as a faint rumble started. they were being chased by some weird yellow beasts! "Junior jump!" Screamed Miracle. They had pushed through the shrubbery to a cliff. From where they were Junior could see that there wasn't any slides or lines. "Do you know what your doing?" "JUMP!"

* * *

**well that was it. Sorry I hadn't updated for a while. I have 2 other multi chapters going and this one is kind boring. Plus Miracles turning into a Mary sue. I tried to give her more depth in this one. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_I am falling. What would be the smart thing to do right now? AAAAAAAHHHHHH! _for a second, the world was a blur. All Junior could see was Miracle slightly above him. The next thing he new, he was holding onto her legs while she clung for dear life. "A little help please!" Screeched Miracle. The red head was grasping to grass with one hand. Junior closed his eyes tight and swung. By some plan if dead god, Junior was grasping the ledge. They both climbed onto the cliff and watched the beasts jump into the gorge. "Holy dead god! We almost died! i can't believe this! we almost..." Junior spun around and noticed Miracle staring at him pensively. "What the hell are you staring at!" He screamed, raising his arms angrily. "Why do you always wear those pink things?" Junior raised an eyebrow. Miracle just looked unfazed. "How are you not freaking out right now!" Miracle shrugged. "day in a life I guess." Junior cautiously nodded. "Um they're sun glasses. They keep the sun from hurting your eyes. And they look pretty fucking Awsome." delighted, Miracle started jumping up and down like some excited animal. "Gimme gimme gimme please gimme!" thoroughly amused, Junior took the glasses off his head and put it in Miracles red tangles. she giggled and let the pink sun glasses slide to her nose. "Woah! Everything's dark! Junior!" Miracle tried to move around with her hands in front of her. "Junior!" Cruelly Junior stepped out of her line of sight and let her fall to her knees calling his name. Eventually he felt too bad. He knelt down and hugged her from behind. Miracle froze and turned around. The glasses slipped down her nose and she saw Juniors face clearly. A huge smile danced upon her lips. Junior matched it "why are you smiling" he asked. "There is 5 tons of meat at the bottom of this gorge."

* * *

it took a while, but together Miracle and Junior transported a quarter ton of meat to the freezer on the starship. " we make a good team" mused Miracle as she swung from a broken support beam. "With your mishapened butt always running into things we could do this forever!" Miracle jumped down and laid down on the ground with her hair spread behind her. Her last comment hit Junior hard. "Excuse me?" Junior jumped up from a metal box. "your excused" said Miracle indifferently. "You know I have to go home eventually right?" He went to kneel down by her. Rolling on her stomache, miracle got up. "I'm gonna get dinner ready." That was the last word for the moment.

* * *

both hermits stared down at the fire after dinner. Junior fiddled around with his communicator. Miracle tried not to notice. The silence was only broken by the musical sounds of the woods. "Ya know with a few beat boxes, this wood be a pretty sweet jam" a raised eyebrow put him in his place. "Ok. So you don't know what dancing or music is. Ok I can work with that. C'mere" junior took Miracle by the shoulders and led her to the clearing. "Put your hands here and... Ok just dance" the 2 started waltzing. Miracle turned out to be a rather adept dancer and took the lead a few times. Junior picked her up and swung her around. While he twirled her, a weird beep disturbed him. "Just a second" he promised to Miracle. His communicator was buzzing. "JUNIOR!" Screamed the helmeted figure on the screen. "Dad! You finally called!" Yelled Junior. "Son you have failed your evil mission. The starship is coming home to displace me!" he almost forgot abou the crew! "Dad I met someone here! She survived the starship 18 years ago! She helped me survive and..." "Hold up! Did you say survivor?" Questioned space claw. "Junior! Do you realize what this means! The bacteria on that girl could be used to reverse engineer biological weapons! You must bring her back before starship 15a2! Ill bring a pod. It will arrive in a week." Space claw reached over to end the chat " Wait hold on! I can't just cut her open! She's a... .. Miracle." Junior looked over to where Miracle swayed. "No no no son the procedure is painless!" Junior wasn't convinced. "Just bring her back!" The screen went dark. "What was that?" Asked Miracle. Junior jumped. "Oh that was uh my father. Ill be going home soon. " miracle wilted slightly. "Oh" junior started to stammer. "But not gofer a while I mean... Miracle." Junior took her hands. "I want you to come with me." Junior gave her a seriouse look. "For a visit?" Squeaked Miracle. "No forever." Miracle fidgeted. "Look junior. I would love to see Earth. But this is my home." Junior felt himself harden. "I'm sorry. I just want to cherish what we have left." Miracle pulled him in for a hug. Junior was not used to not getting what he wanted. As he squeezed her to him he vowed not to let go.

**sorry it's so short!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again sorry for never posting. I recommend expecting this. Little surprise in this chapter!**

* * *

Back on starship 15A2... "Get out of the dahm way Specs!" Krayonder sped down the halls of the starship. Without pausing for a second he shoved Specs into the wall and she slid down onto her butt.

"bastardo!"

Taz had suddenly appeared at then end if the hall. "There is a reason why der is no skateboarding in ze halls!" Screamed Taz in her heavy accent. "You ok Specs?" Taz helped her friend up. Specs groaned and rubbed her back where the bruises were forming. "It's fine Taz, you don't have to..."

"**KRAYONDER!"**

Krayonder had stopped skateboarding when Taz entered. Once she started screaming, he gulped and started skating as fast as he could in the other direction. Taz unsheathed her knife and marched after him. With a curl of her arm Taz flung her knife. It went straight through Krayonders back, knocking him off his skateboard and pinning him to the wall at the end of the Hall. Specs jogged over next to Taz. Her eyes widened in horror. Krayonder wasn't moving.

A hand searched around blindly. Specs let her breath Out. He was ok. Krayonder pulled the knife from his back with a painfully dry gasp.

"well that broke one of the laws of physics."

"it broke 2. jou can't live without a brain mi Amiga" a smile crept across speces lips and the 2 girls laughed. krayonder looked at the knife in his hand and a sick smile spread across his lips. The girls noticed. "Uuuhhhh, maybe it was a bad idea to leave the knife in his back." Specs slowly was backing away. "Jour de smart one."

"**LAST ONE TO THE COMMMONS ROOM NEEDS A BLOOD TRANSFUSION!"**

. Taz and Specs took off down the hall With Krayonder chasing after them with Tazes knife.

* * *

Since debriefing was over early, Up decided to take a bubble bath. After a nice relaxing soak Up decided to check on Megagirl. Tootsie was mentioning something about missing oil changes. Probably nothing. Up entered the common room where Megagirl was reclined out on the lounge chair and Tootsie was on the couch. Suddenly Taz and Specs burst in the other door followed by Krayonder wielding a knife. Well there have been weirder mornings. Specs gave a small scream and jumped into the couch. "Tarnation! Oh hi Specs! When did y'all get here?" Asked Tootsie when Specs buried her head in his lap. Taz had lept over Megagirl and jumped into Ups arms. "Lo siento ese" Taz blushed and downcast her eyes. "It's alrigh' darlin" scanning the area Up saw that the knife Krayonder had was Tazes. Up thought he saw Krayonder with a skateboard! Probably to roam the halls for specs. He then realized that he still had Taz cradled in his arms. "Oh uh sorry" Up set her down gently.

Krayonder gave an over exaggerated wave of his arm as he marched towards Specs. He then froze. because of her crouched position, a little bit of skin was showing between her pants and the edge of her vest. It revealed the beginnings of a network of bruises. Slowly, Krayonder reached out his hand and let his finger tips brush the Skin. "What do you think your doing!" Specs darted to her feet. Tootsie still had the same confused expression. Krayonder turned red. "Woah! Nothing man it's just... Woah. You know I didn't mean to push ya so hard right man?"

Specs gave a tiny nod.

"good" Krayonder gave Specs gentle clap in the back.

* * *

"Well this is weird" Up was watching a screen with a tiny baby in it. "Well mr. And mrs. Megagirl, looks like you have a nice healthy baby. Not sure how, but congratulations!" tootsie let out a excited yell and Megagirls face changed expressions. Also somehow. "I'm gonna be a daddy yeehah!" Tootsie started dancing around the room. "ok didn't need to see that." Up a averted his eyes.

"hola idiota! Other idiota, señora idiota" Taz had poked her head into the room. "oh Taz I wanted to see you!" up closed the door on the 2 love birds and their ocular malfunction.

"que pasa?" Taz folded her arms. "Well, you realize that when we go home we"ll have to tell the GLEE about space claw right?"

"No. I did not think we would do dat at all." Taz rolled her eyes. Up liked when she used sarcasm. "Well you also know that they might not believe us?" Up put a hand on Tazes shoulder. Taz immediately looked away. She didn't want him to see her scared. "si. I thought about that"

"what you might not know is that back at the GLEE, my limbs are on ice, and last week I got a call that they have the technology to reattach them." Tazes mouth dropped open. "WHAT! Up dis is fantastico! Yo soy muy extactica!" then it hit her. "If this doesn't work, you won't... Up?" Up knelt down to Tazes hight. The 2 looked into each others eyes. Taz wrapped her arms around Ups neck and buried her face into his shoulder. After a few seconds, Up stood causing Tazes legs to dangle. With a deep breath Up savored Tazes scent. He let Taz go and she smiled up at him. "Dis is fine. Well get through dis. We're tough." Taz punched Up in the chest. Up smiled and slung his arm around his little friend. "How are de gonna reattach jour body?"

"have you ever heard of cartoon logic?"

* * *

back on bug world, Miracle and Junior snaked through the rocks, laughing. "That was so fun!" Cackled Miracle. Junior himself was in stitches! "I know right!" Junior hugged Miracle and lifted her over a rock. Suddenly the were both knocked off there feet. A rumble roared through the ground. With a loud bang, a drop pod was standing in the clearing. "What is that?"

"our ride"

* * *

**Uh oh! Cliff hangers! Little project, what do you think Tootsie and Megagirls baby's name will be! **


	9. Chapter 9

Junior and Miracle stood in front of the drop pod. "Your leaving?" Asked Miracle, her voice sounding more disappointed than anything else. Junior turned to her with a sad and regretful look. Miracle slowly approached the pod and placed her hand on the metal. She jumped back with the discovery that it was warm.

"This thing is bad. You can't go in that thing." Miracle marched back to Junior while pointing a accusatory finger at the pod. Smirking, Junior took Miracle by the shoulders. "C'mon Miracle, I still have to go. Wether you want it or not."

"Who said I want you to stay!" she yelled, shoving off his hands. Raising an eyebrow, Junior gave her a incredulous look. Miracle sighed and hugged Junior, much to his surprise. "I never met someone else, I've been alone for so long. But right now is the happiest I've ever been."

Junior gave a gulp of air and hugged the red headed woman back. He felt a lump form in his throat. "It doesn't have to be this way." He said. "You can just come with me."

Miracle wriggled out of Juniors grasp. "I told you I don't want to stay there. Id love to go but this is my home."

heat built up in Juniors chest at her rejection. His face turned stony. "Before I go, do you want to take a look around the drop pod?" Miracle turned around and smiled. "Really? Thanks!"

They both entered the pod and Miracle gave a audible gasp. She ran around the pod staring and touching everything. "This is totally awesome!" Miracle yelled. Junior wasn't paying attention. He gave a almost regretful sigh.

The sound of the door closing was near silent, but Miracle stiffened no sooner than the doors slid together. "Why'd ya close the door?" She asked warily. Junior wouldn't make eye contact. Her breath hitched. Miracle bolted to the door and slammed her fists on the key pad. Swallowing any emotion he felt seeing Miracle like that, Junior went to the control room to start off the pod.

yelling at the top of her lungs, Miracke threw her body at the doors in a vain attempt at breaking them down. Suddenly the whole world was yanked up and over. A blinding flash came from the small port window and Miracle was thrown backwards to the other wall. Lights danced about her eyes and she felt VERY sick. After a few seconds it was over. Miracle collapsed on her knees and vomited. Junior came out of the control room and gave a slight smirk. "Space travels not for everyone"

A low growl came from her direction as a visible change spread through Miracles body.

"you."

red hair fell in tangles over Miracles blue eyes as she stood. "Take. Me back. **NOW!**" she yelled. The smile disappeared from Junior. "Take me back now or I will KILL YOU!" Miracle shrieked, fighting every fiber in her body not to lung out at Junior then and there. Junior wasnt looking at Miracle. "Don't say that." He said in a low voice.

"I said now you ass!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

Juniors fist collided with force that would have made up stumble. Miracle flew sideways to the ground. "THATS IT!" Miracle pushed off the ground and dragged Junior to the ground. The two screamed and rolled over the ground.

Miracle straddled the man and pounded her fists against him. "I! GAVE. YOU! EVERYTHING! HOW! COULD! YOU! DO! THIS!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Then the blurry vision of her friend"s face melded together. Miracle gasped as a strange feeling shot through her side. Her eyes closed slowly and she collapsed.

holding up a syring, Junior gave a sad sigh. "She'll thank me." He told himself. He gently turned Miracle over. He put a pair of handcuffs on her wrists and pulled Miracle over his shoulder. He carried her to a small chamber and laid her down. He took one last look at her. And locked the door

* * *

In the control room, Junior had set the pod on auto pilot and was watching the security cam in Miracles room. She had gotten her second wind and was running around slamming into the walls and screaming. Much like a caged animal.

admittedly, Junior thought it was quite entertaining the first few minutes. Now aprouching a hour, it started to make Junior feel... Feelings. On the screen, Miracle had slowed down and staggered to the ground.

Junior fell out of his chair.

Straightening Out he inspected the screen. Miracles shoulders were bleeding from pounding against the walls. Junior got up and sped walk to the containment unit With a first aid kit. When he entered, he froze slightly. Her cuts looked way worse in person.

"Miracle?"

she looked up at him with a look of pure hatred. Miracle inched away from Junior Ito the wall, growling. Junior came closer and Miracle curled up into the wall more. She hissed at him as Junior took her wrists and removed her cuffs. Once free, Miracle started to lick her wounds. Her usually dirty face now had blood and tear stains trundling through it.

Junior grabbed her arm and held a cloth to it. Miracle let out a scream. Junior finnished cleaning and bandaging Miracles arm. Miracle wiped her nose and stared at Junior. She crawled away to the other side of the room.

"So are you an animal?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

Junior walked over to Miracles side and put his arms around her. She stiffened. "I'm ssssor- sor- sor- surry. I'm sorry Miracle. I'm not used to not getting my way. I promise ill take you back after you meet my father." Miracle exhaled sharply and turned her head to Juniors. "I would like to see Earth. But do you promise to take me back after?" Junior smiled. "I don't trust you." Miracle pushed away.

"I've never hurt you before abs I swear ill never hurt you again. You my friend."

Miracle froze. "Never again?" She asked. Turning around, Junior had his arms extended. _he is your only friend . _she thought.

She hugged Junior.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter thank dead god!㈌1**

* * *

The drop pod shuddered to a stop. Looking over to the chair next to him, Junior saw Miracle scrunched up. "Is it over?" She asked. Junior smirked."yup. Congratulations you survived deep space travel!" Wobbling, Miracle got up and went to the tiny window to look out. "Where are we?" She asked

"We are in one of the GLEE bases. Dads meeting us."

suddenly the doors of the pod opened and in the doorway stood a group of robots. Miracle turned around and sucked in her breath sharply. "what are those things." Junior was slightly nervous too. "Um uh don't worry these work for my dad." He took Miracle by the hand and led her closer.

"Hey, im Junior maybe you heard of me?" behind him, Miracle held onto Juniors shoulders with a death grip. "Subject match." Droned the robot. The robots filed into the pod and shoved Junior out of the way. "Hey! What is the meaning of this!" Yelled Junior. The Robots were grabbing at Miracle.

She was screaming.

"don't fight them Miracle I just need to figure out what's wrong with them." Shouted Junior as he tried to wrestle his way to Miracle. Miracle jumped ontop of one and wrapped her legs around its neck. She kicked a light on the chest of the one behind her. Suddenly one swiped at her leg. Miracle let out a huge wail. The blow didn't break skin but the red mark that went all around her calf was a sure sign that her leg was broken.

"MIRACLE!" Screamed Junior he started fighting even harder to get to her. The Robots carried a limp Miracle out of the pod, one holding back Junior. "Junior!" Moaned Miracle.

"Dad make them stop!" Yelled a tearful Junior when he felt his fathers hand on his shoulder. "Why would I do that?" asked doctor space claw. Junior turned to look at his Dad. "This isn't just gonna be a swabbing or anything, this DNA thing, could kill her. Am I right?"

A dry sigh came from his father. "I new you wouldn't understand until you got home. You were caught up in this girl. But now the universe can fall before the might of doctor space claw! And his son, Junior. Isn't that what you want?" Junior felt the pressure on his shoulder get tighter.

"more than anything dad."

* * *

Up cracked his back with relish as the team walked down the metal ramp. "It's good to be back."

"But what do we do now?" Asked Krayonder. "Well the smartest thing to do is to present our evidence to the academy first because that is the highest ranking GLEE official that would have the least likelihood to be affiliated with Doctor Space claw."

"jeah, whatever Specs just said." Added Taz. February and Bug were talking excitedly with each other about the gap. Little did the team know, something was lurking in the shadows.

within seconds, something run up behind the group, grabbed Specs, pushed through to the front and pressed a knife to Specses throat.

"Junior?" Exclaimed the team

Krayonder and Taz lunged at Junior. Junior pressed the knife harder against Specs. She let out a whimper. Both Krayonder and Taz stopped dead. "Don't hurt her." Growled Krayonder.

"Unfortunately that's up to you not me Kray Kray."

Junior sighed and his grip on Spec relaxed slightly. "Here's the deal, I made a mistake. I, I may have sentenced someone I care about to death. I need your help to bust my dad and get her out of there."

"De only mistake jou made was existing bro." She eyed Specs warily. "You shouldn't even be alive. You got eaten I saw you!" Stammered Bug. "Well to be fair I had to use a butt load of calamine lotion afterwards."

"The chances of us helping you at this time is twenty seven percent. As my husband would say "you made that bed now have a nice sleep darling."" Added Megagirl. "Yeah how do we know we can trust jou ese!"

"wait a minute did she just say husband?" He was met with a bunch of evil eyes. Junior gave a defeated sigh. "I want you to trust me because after this is over you can beat the shit out of me and arrest me. I don't care." Junior put down the knife and kicked it away. He pushed a frightened Specs forward where she collapsed into Krayonders arms.

"Please."

Krayonder patted Specs on the back while glaring at Junior. Up sighed and went in front of the group. "Guys we got to help him."

"WHAT! Jou loco ese!" Screeched Taz.

"you heard him, there's a girl involved. We have to." Up gave her a stern look.

"nuts to that!"

Taz lunged at Junior who squealed and ducked. Up caught Taz around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "we're in." Up said over Tazes screams and curses.

"great"

* * *

As they got closer to the base, Taz stopped screaming and was giving Up a annoyed look as he led her behind him by the hand.

"Ok so Miracle would be in the biology wing so Megagirl should go to the east wing and dialate the security screens."

"there is no wah I'm lettin mah preggers wife go alone!" Protested Tootsie Megagirl.

"ok you can go... Did he just say preggars? Ok Krayonder and Spec go find Miracle Taz and Up cover them."

"shore thing Junior." Grumbled Up. Suddenly Up turned to Taz while the rest went ahead. "Up what're jou doing?" Demanded Taz. "Look, I was worried before, but now we are going up against the entire GLEE. It's not gonna be pretty."

"I know Up. Up? What are jou getting at?"

Up twinged slightly and knelt down to Tazes height. "I couldn't think of a better time to do this." He put his hands under Tazes arms and pulled her up to his height. "Up!" Protested Taz. But then Up smashed her lips to his.

The group turned in surprise at the display behind them. Suddenly Krayonder grabbed Specs and pressed her to him. Specs pushed away. Krayonders face fell.

"is this a trick?" Asked Specs in a shaky voice. Krayonder was aghast. Then Krayonder grabbed Specs and kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away. Then Bug and February started Kissing, then Tootsie and Megagirl started at it.

"HEY! I'm happy for you guys really, but this is time consuming! And gross!"

* * *

barely conscious, Miracle assessed her situation. She was laying on a metal table that was slightly inclined. Her hands were cuffed above her head and her leg was defiantly broken. Sharp objects lay in trays nearby.

"Junior is dead." She groaned.

tears sprang to her eyes and Miracle clenched her teeth in pain as she extended her foot trying to reach one of the knives. The cool metal of the tray hit her toe. Miracle gasped in pain.

"C'mon, c'mon" Miracle inched the tray closer and closer till she could feel the handle of a scalpel between her toes. She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood as she kicked her leg up to fit into the lock of her handcuffs.

with a click the hand cuffs went undone and Miracle rolled off the table. She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her shrieking.

* * *

Taz, Up, and Junior waited behind a wall for Specs and Krayonder to return. Behind them Megagirl and Tootsie ran to them.

"our primary objective is complete." Whirred Megagirl.

"yeah and we did what ya told us ta do." Added Tootsie.

Suddenly Specs and Krayonder came running down the hall holding hands. They were being chased by robots! Another group of robots came from a different hallway and blocked their path. Krayonder grabbed Specs and wrapped her inside his body. "where's Miracle!"Junior whisper screamed. Then he spotted out of the corner of his eye...

"oh shit!"

Miracle was limping crawling against the wall. She looked almost deranged look.

"what are we going to do ese!" Yelled Taz. Then Megagirl pushed passed the group. "Megagirl! What are ya doin!" Yelled Tootsie, taking her hand.

"Trust me dearest."

Megagirl walked to the group of robots. "You do not have command level clearance. The fugitives are meant to be placed in the hands of Megagirl units. You over used rust buckets stand down." The robots started some deranged version of laughter. Then the hormones of being pregnant gripped her.

"NOW!"

the robots quickly left. Specs was the first to look up. She gave a small, nervous laugh. Krayonder looked up then and realized they were alright. "WOOOOAAHH!"

"Miracle! Miracle!" Junior ran over to her and started shaking her. She merely moaned. "Move out of the way! We gotta get outa here before spaceclaw sends more robots!" Yelled up. Up pushed past Junior and scooped up Miracle.

* * *

one week later, Miracle sat in her hospital bed when the door opened.

"Up?"

"Nope." Junior poked his head in the door. Miracles already pale face went white. "Where's Up?" Said Miracle angrily. "He's getting his limbs reattached."

"wait what?"

"miracle, I need to talk..." "I don't want to talk!" Miracle looked to her lap. "I trusted you. Twice. And you broke it. if you had your way I'd be dead." She spat. Junior looked sick. "I , I didn't know my father was going to do that I swe... That doesn't justify it does it. I did something horrible to you. I can never forgive myself for letting this happen to you." Junior felt himself tear up. Miracle put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can forgive you." She said quietly. Junior leaned forward slightly. Then they were together

* * *

**well that's it. Not my best but please check out my other stories they are much better**


End file.
